Scary Tale of War
by luna shinigami
Summary: Reza el año de 1.940, la potencia eje, luego de la conquista de Polonia, fue creciendo como eso, como una potencia militar, liderada por Adolf Hitler. Es en esta Era violenta que comienza esta Historia...Un soldado de la gestapo, un Bailarín de un Burdel.
1. Chapter 1

**ScaryTale of War**

**BY SHINIGAMI**

THOR AND LOKI

Nota los personajes de Avengers, Thor y La mitologia nordica en general no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

Reza el año de 1.940, la potencia eje, luego de la conquista de Polonia, fue creciendo como eso, como una potencia militar, liderada por Adolf Hitler.

Aquellas fueron llamadas las potencias eje que consistían en la Alemania Nazi, el Reino de Italia y el Imperio de Japón.

La locura se extendía, debido a la popularización de la raza Aria, como centro de la Alemania Nazi derivado luego en el bloque Berlín- Roma- Tokio, cuyo fin era gobernar hasta el ultimo resguardo de Europa y Asia.

Alemania en estos momentos, somete a Europa Continental, con una ende nacionalista sobre sus soldados y mujeres, una expansión humana fuera delo normal. El nazismo se alza en banderas como una inexorable religión que reduce la simpatía por aquellos que no participan de aquella adoración al Führer y respeto máximo a sus soldados…

-Todo está preparado y el bar está lleno, sal de una vez, que los alemanes no perdonan las impuntualidades.- grito el hombre que dirigía el bar, un tal Tony Stark.

-si si ya voy- acomodo su gorro de medio lado, su pantalón de cuero. Venderse era una opción demasiado indecente, pero morirse de hambre y de privaciones era para los valientes, él no era valiente, era inteligente, muy inteligente y si a los viejos soldados de guerra, de aquella Berlín decadente les gustaba su cuerpo y pagaban bien, él no tenía problema.

La música empezó y salió moviendo su cuerpo sensualmente, mucho mejor que cualquier mujer, al son del Violín y del acordeón, podía sentir las miradas lujuriosas, le envolvían con fervorosidad, con violencia, con lujuria, su sonrisa incandescente iluminaba aquel lugar, hasta que le vio, un hombre alto y rubio, de ojos azules como el zafiro, con una pequeña barba y una coleta de caballo, se cruza de brazos y le mira de arriba a bajo, es un hombre nada repugnante, le gusta, se acerco, ve las estrellas de su gafete, un general, un general ha venido a verle, un general con el sello de la esvástica en Oro sobre el ribete del bolsillo, aquel General que ahora le inspecciona como se hace con el ganado y sabe que él, la estrella del burdel de "Stark", le gusta…

El rubio se quita el gorro, inspecciona al chico frente a él, debe ser algo menor, no debe superar los 18, aunque tal vez, es un poco menos.

Es precioso, con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, con aquella piel blanca, fina, de porcelana, quiere tocarle y algo mas animal, posiblemente romperle contra la cama, quiere también que nadie más le mire, es algo tan primitivo, algo que jamás había sentido, un sentido de la propiedad que le marca a fuego, con un sentimiento oscuro de propiedad… le acercó con una mano y toco su trasero, aquel cuerpo que solo debía ser suyo.

El de cabellos negros le ve levantándose y agarrando su mano de forma algo tosca, mira a Stark por detrás de la barra pero este no peleara contra un general por él, no lo hará, solo le muestra con el dedo las habitaciones del segundo piso, indicándole que la función debe continuar y después debe realizar su trabajo.

Luego de bailar al fulgor de las notas que le imponen y que bien su cuerpo conoce, el danzante toma la mano tosca del general para conducirlo a las habitaciones del segundo piso, aquellas dedicadas únicamente para tan antiguo oficio.

El general rubio sube a su premio de esa noche con fuerza y el bailarín se deja llevar mansamente, no opone resistencia, y más bien le muestra al rubio su habitación, se giro un poco, al escuchar una puerta abriéndose, viendo salir de una de las habitaciones a un chico más bajito, Hawkeyes, al parecerse llama, no habla mucho y se nota que no está allí por gusto, ya que siempre le tocan los tipos más abusivos del burdel, debe ser por su rostro o por su cuerpo o simplemente porque a los sádicos les gusta la cara de sufrimiento mientras aquel bailarín, de cierta forma no está allí por obligación, mas si por necesidad, no puede mirar más a el chico porque es jalado con brusquedad a su habitación, las manos grandes agarran su cadera con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-No me iré a ningún lado grandote.. Pero no me dejes marcas- dice en tono coqueto, pero la mano de aquel hombre, agarra sus cabellos negros y le beso con ferocidad.

Los dientes marcaron sus labios, como queriendo probar el delicioso sabor a sangre ajena, quiso detener el embate de aquel hombre, pero sus manos fueron agarradas con fuerza y girado contra la pared.

-¿con cuántos?- pregunto Thor, algo así espetando animalmente - ¿con cuántos te has revolcado?-

Loki abrió sus ojos verdes, jamás le preguntaban eso, y él francamente no era un Abaco para llevar la cuenta, pero solo desvió la mirada un poco, eso fue suficiente para el rubio que le lanza la cama con nada de delicadeza y empezó a besarlo… de nuevo con ferocidad, le giro sin ningún tacto bajando su pantalón, maldito Pantalón de cuero sin nada de ropa interior.

El mas bajo gimió por la brusquedad, jamás le habían tratado así, era lo suficientemente tramposos para lidiar con los tipos más grandes y fuertes, colocándolos a comer en la palma de su mano, pero con este general… era imposible, escucho como se bajaba la cremallera – con las putas, no hay que quitarse nada mas- susurro Thor, mas por el enojo completo de que ese cuerpo, que era suyo por derecho propio hubiese tenido otros amantes, incluso enojado con él mismo por no haberle encontrado antes.

-espera por favor- rogo Loki, tratando de quitarse a el rubio de encima – así no es divertido- le pidió girándose un poco, viendo el miembro monstruoso, todo era proporcional a su tamaño, él veía claramente una desventaja, pero tampoco dejaría que aquel hombre le partiera en dos, con cuidado y coquetería, con la sabiduría de los años en esta profesión, abrió su boca tramposa y beso la punta del miembro ofrecido, para luego chupar y relajarse para meterlo por completo o casi todo.

Thor gimió roncamente, jamás una mamada le había resultado tan deliciosa, tan relajante, aquel putito, tenía una boca digna de los dioses, usaba la lengua, los dientes, lubricaba su miembro con su pecaminosa saliva, y él solo podía jugar con los cabellos negros, quería arrancárselos, pero no , solo los sostenía suavemente, Loki en un segundo había cambiado el sexo rudo, porque esa boca hacia maravillas.

-Mójalo Bien- le ordeno el rubio General – es lo único que tendrás de lubricación para que entre en tu cuerpo- no supo como hilo por completo la frase sin gemir o quebrarse.. sin rogarle a Loki que moviera mas esa lengua.. Esas manos sobre sus testículos.

Y siendo Thor mas, primitivo no aguanto mucho y empujo de nuevo a Loki contra la cama pequeña quitando, ahora si en su totalidad los pantalones y abriéndole las piernas con afán, lo necesitaba, aquel instinto primario de posesión, aquel cuerpo que frente a él se exponía, le jalo el cabello – Mío- musito sin que el otro supiera el porqué de sus palabras y se acomodo, tomo su pene dispuesto y lo enfilo contra aquella entrada ya antes profanada.

El solo pensamiento, le hizo revolver el estomago y lo penetro salvajemente haciendo contonear el cuerpo del más delgado contra si, sintió como aquella estreches del cuerpo le recibía y se sintió en el cielo de alguna retorcida manera.

Loki soltó un grito que ahogo entre la almohada que había agarrado, sentía su cuerpo partido en dos, sin ninguna preparación mas allá de su propia saliva, el general le estaba partiendo en dos, dolía, cada vez que entraba sabía que era este rubio neandertal quien le poseía y eso era lo que quería Thor, no que lo disfrutara sino que supiera quien le estaba poseyendo en estos momentos.

Los sonidos de la cama eran incesantes, al movimiento dictado por Thor, el cuerpo de Loki más pequeño, solo era jalado con brutalidad, los dedos del rubio seguramente estaban marcados en su cadera, sus dientes en su pecho y su cuello… todo aquel cuerpo estaba siendo marcado por él, un mapa de posesión.

Loki gemía quedo, debía encontrar un brillo de placer en ese mal de dolor, fue justo cuando aquel rubio giro las caderas, que sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, ¡oh por fin! Allí estaba su lucecita de placer, y se aferro a ella con fuerza… llevo una de sus manos a su miembro semi erecto y empezó a bombearlo.. Necesitaba con fuerza aferrarse a ese poquito de placer.

-¡Vicioso. Tramposo, lujurioso!- le grito Thor al verle masturbarse no pudo evitar soltarle una bofetada agarrando sus manos para que no se tocara.

Loki abrió sus ojos verdes al sentir el golpe, no fue fuerte pero lo dejo sorprendido, nadie jamás le había pegado, sus manos estaban encima de su cabeza mientras el rubio gemía, gruñía y bufaba a placer mientras le poseía… su entrada estaba irritada por la velocidad de las embestidas por la fuerza de estas… decidió girar la cabeza y dejar que el rubio tomara posesión de él, sin disfrutarlo… sintió que las embestidas aumentaban, dado que la tela del pantalón del general se rozaba con sus nalgas, al igual que el cinturón con la esvástica, lastimaba su piel… lo escucho por el rugido animal y sintió el semen caliente invadiéndolo.

-mi pequeño tramposo-susurro Thor en el oído de loki y le beso con la ternura que no había tenido antes, salió de su cuerpo, limpiándose y acomodando su pene, dejando a Loki en la cama, usado y sin ningún tipo de placer, saco un fajo de dinero y lo lanzo en el rostro del pelinegro, sin esperar si quiera a ver su rostro.

El rubio salió de la habitación, mientras Loki agarraba el dinero y lo contaba,- ¿Cómo hare para estas marcas?- claro que estaba encantado a pesar del escozor en su trasero, el general había sido un bruto sin cerebro, pero había recibido mucho dinero; sonrió ladinamente, se notaba que el general tenia buen dinero, pero que más se podía esperar de un general Nazi.

El rubio bajo las escaleras acomodándose el cabello y miro a Stark, que limpiaba un lustroso vaso mientras servía otra copa a algún militante – es Mío… si lo vendes a cualquiera, tendrás una suite reservada en un hermoso campo de concentración, con una vista perfecta a la cámara de gases, entendido- le dijo serio al moreno, dejando otro fajo de billetes al dependiente.

-Como usted diga general Odinson- rio Stark, a saber que le había dado Loki, bueno con esa diva no se sabía que les daba pero siempre regresaban por más.

Hawkeyes se asomo un poco viendo salir al rubio y miro hacia la segunda planta, pobre Loki, seguramente le habían destrozado como a él, un pobre Judío que solo servía de Puta a los nazis, claro todos menos ese amable doctor, aquel Alemán gentil de los pocos que quedaban.

Suspiro regresándose de nuevo a su prisión, porque no podía pensar de otra forma en su habitación, en aquella que había caído gracias a la forma de Manipular de Anthony Stark.

Loki con el pasar de los días, había aprendido la forma algo fuerte de tener sexo del rubio, lo disfrutaba, dado que no tenía más clientes, Stark le prohibió revolcarse con cualquiera, amenazados obviamente por la Gestapo, no podía más que recibir al rubio con las piernas y los brazos bien abiertos, aun cuando le dejara marcas. Aunque eso no le impedía salir a bailar en el burdel, nadie lo poseía pero el mostraba su belleza y atributos a los demás, demostrando ser el mejor en las artes amatorias.

Esa noche el rubio no llego y Loki tuvo una noche de descanso, viendo a Hawkeyes con algunos moretones.

-No sé porque no puedes cooperar-le dijo ayudándolo y trayendo antiséptico para las heridas- a esos sádicos les gustas porque peleas, disfrútalo y ya verás cómo te tratan mejor-

-te gusta esto? Ser vendido al mejor postor, ser abierto y usado, ir contra las normas de Dios, siendo sodomizado-

-No, pero lo prefiero a aguantar hambre, comer basura y vestirme con ropa usada- dijo Loki acomodándose el cabello oscuro- sé lo que quiero y estar pidiendo limosna en las calles, esperando que una bala perdida me alcance, pero la paga era buena y el trabajo poco, así que solo me abro de piernas para ese primate nazista, pues pinto mi mejor sonrisa de bienvenida –

-¡es inmoral!- le grito con las manos cerradas sobre su rostro sucio.

-Lo seguirás haciendo sea moral o no, Stark no te dejara salir de aquí y cuando salgas ¿que harás?.. la dignidad no se come ni el honor ni la virtud, además hay una guerra, eres Judío Hawkeyes, si no estás acá, estas en los campos de concentración, será peor- dijo sentándose, al borde del marco de la ventana mirando por la calle, los tanques militares y los soldados – Todo aquí en Berlín se está desmoronando, y tu no serás la excepción, anda Clint- le dijo por primera vez llamándolo por su nombre y no por su apodo.- acepta la ayuda de ese bello doctor, así vaya en contra de tus creencias y sálvate, además es mejor darle el culo solo a uno- le sonrió.

-a pesar de que muestres que lo disfrutes no es así Loki- le miro – esto va acabar contigo, esto no es vida-

-pero tampoco es muerte, Clint, sino sabes aprovechar las oportunidades acabaras muerto, y gracias pero yo no deseo terminar en un campo de concentración o en la cámara de gases o peor en manos de _Mengele_-

-No es justo, me repugnan esos nazis-dijo recostándose en el viejo camastro, mientras Loki se acercaba y le acariciaba el cabello sucio.

-ni modos, pon tu mejor sonrisa, Stark te dejara bañar y te dará mas comida, habla con el doctor hazle gozar y tendrás privilegios-

-¿como los que tienes tu? Cada vez que viene ese rubio te deja destrozado, te he visto tratando de levantarte, te he visto con los pantalones con sangre, con moretones en el cuerpo, por no mencionar, a veces en el rostro-

-el general Odinson es proclive a la violencia-. Dijo como si nada- deja mucho dinero, Hawk, es lo importante, puedo salir a los mejores restaurantes y comprar la mejor ropa, puedo darme lujos-

-El lujo será que un día de estos no te mate- le dijo el castaño judío.- ese será el lujo, he visto en sus ojos la posesión por ti, hay un cariño extraño pero también hay un sentido que tu eres suyo-

-mientras pague… seré suyo Hawk- le aseguro- anda descansa.. esta noche tendrás clientes-

Hawkeyes no dijo nada solo se dejo curar superficialmente, preparándose mentalmente para el siguiente cliente del día, mientras Loki salió de aquella habitación viendo a stark limpiando los vasos, rutina de aquel proclive negociante y chulo por no decir menos.

-¿Ya dejo de llorar?-le pregunto Stark a Loki.

-Si… aunque deberías buscarle clientes menos… efusivos, un día de esto lo mataran- le respondió sacando un vaso de Whiseky.

-Un judío mas, un judío menos… dudo que los alemanes lo extrañen- respondió y Loki sonrió, podría ser un jodido tramposo que solo vivía por él mismo, claro que cuando alguien llegaba a su corazón, así fuera un poco, era leal, así que se acerco a Tony de manera excitante y le beso.

-Un judío mas, un judío menos, pero si lo dejas morir, cierto general sabrá que ocultas en las bodegas un soldado americano de la alianza… mmm como se llama ¿Steve verdad?- dio un paso para atrás – Tu veras mi querido Stark, la vida de un judío o la vida de tu "capitán América"- sonrió, viendo el rostro de Tony, ambos eran demasiados parecidos y se conocían los trapitos sucios.

Tony lo miro seriamente y le agarro por la cintura – si dices algo, tú y tu prospecto de diva irán directo a los campos de concentración-

-por favor Tony…- le susurro- a el general Odinson le gusta demasiado mi culo para mandarlo a un campo de concentración, a lo sumo me encerraría con él, así que hagámonos con suavidad, Tony que nos conocemos… Tu le das mejores clientes a Hawk y yo me hare el idiota, yo no diré nada sobre el "capitán América" encerrado y tus "proyectos" militares… - agarro el cabello de Tony rosándose con él, de forma sexual e incitante.

-quien diría que tu, la diva mas grande de este lugar, sentiría simpatía por un judío- le dijo apretando sus nalgas.

-siento simpatía por todo aquel que cayó aquí, además a él también lo vendieron como a mi… solo que a pesar de ser mayor aun no aprende que se puede tener todo usando lo que tienes a la mano- dijo frustrado, para Loki era incomprensible tener tanto "Honor".

Stark sonrió soltándolo y dándole una nalgada- encárgate hoy, no hay casi clientes y no creo que por atender mesas el General Odinson nos mate ¿verdad?

-para nada, espero- coqueteo Loki.

Stark guiño su ojo derecho, dejando a manos de Loki el lúgubre burdel, bajando donde estaba su secreto ni tan secreto, a un pequeño sótano, que tenia encima unas cajas de licor para tapar la entrada.

Sonrió cuando le vio amarrado y se acerco, despacio como animal de caza a la presa.

Además, no podía negarlo con ese traje de militar americano se veían genial, ese cabello rubio peinado de una manera tan antiestética, toco sus labios y lo vio abrir los ojos, mirándolo primero con sorpresa, luego con duda y después con rabia.

-shh calladito te ves mas bonito- viendo como movía las manos para tratar de zafarse- ya no pelees Steve- le sonrió bajando la cremallera del pantalón y chupando golosamente, puede que el capitán fuera hetero pero respondía a los estímulos del tramposo ególatra de Stark – Vamos si esta cosita de aquí dice que le gusta mucho-

-bastardo- gimió entrecortado el rubio.

-este bastardo te la para, niño hetero- sonrió besándolo alejándose para no ser mordido- y ahora comienza lo bueno-

Steve gruño sonrojado, por lo que el tosco alemán le hacía a su cuerpo y gimió resignado cuando le vio bajarse el pantalón… sabia que venía después, y aunque odiara aceptarlo, le gustaba, su ego de macho heterosexual se hería, pero como le gustaba lo que hacia el oro.. Como lo hacía, de espaldas bajaba lentamente por su pene... se empalaba de una manera tan deliciosa que solo podía gemir, por invadir, contra su voluntad ese paraje cerrado

-¡oh es genial!-gimió Tony cabalgando en su capitán inflable, le encantaba sentirle dentro, que contra toda posición, el macho heterosexual, aun atado se lo jodia, o el se autojodia, como quisieran ponerlo… le gustaba sentirse empalado por aquel hombre, una mezcla de heroísmo e ingenuidad que ya no se veía en esas oscuras calles de Berlín

Steve cerro sus ojos despacio, gemía copiosamente, sudaba copiosamente, todas las terminaciones nerviosas iban directamente a su pene… mientras veía la espalda vestida de Tony.. Maldito alemán sibilino... Gimió hasta que s corrió dentro, como siempre le gustaba Tony, sentir que lo llenaba con ese semen americano.

Tony sonrió levantándose y colocándose el pantalón sin limpiarse – te tengo todo a dentro capitán América- rio acordándose del Nick-name que le había puesto Loki- además aquí estarás seguro..- le beso- además me gusta mucho tu pene para perderlo en una fusilación- le aseguro.

El americano solo se dejo besar…- cuando me suelte voy a matarte Stark- le aseguro- jodido nazi-

-No soy Nazi, no me agrada matar Judíos por gusto, pero no voy a decirlo en voz alta…- le aseguro, regresando a unos planos, de unas armas seguramente –además acéptalo, tienes comida, techo y un sexy amante que te complace demasiado, no te quejes tanto, otros en tu lugar estarían más que felices-

-me estas violando, privándome de mi negativa- le grito Steve

-pareces chica virgen, ni porque fuera al revés… tu me estás dando a mí, cariño- le recordó- y muy bien dado-

Steve apenas gruño- al menos acuéstame en la cama, odio estar sentado todo el tiempo- dio viendo a Stark que solo a sintió pero saco una macana eléctrica echa y adaptada por él mismo, no era idiota y el capi había tratado de golpearlo varias veces.

-pórtate bonito capi- le recordó, desatándolo y apuntándole- ve a la cama, eso bonito- le dijo atándolo de nuevo- ahora se un buen chico y duerme necesito planear algunas cosas y cuadrar algunos cálculos milimétricos y si me hablas me desconcentro- le sonrió ladinamente – claro que como soy perfecto en todo, es imposible que lo haga mal –

-pequeño ególatra de porquería- le gruño mirándolo, si él jodido era perfecto.

Aun sabiendo lo que sucedía en el sótano del burdel, arriba, Loki movía sus caderas al compas de la música, cuando le vio – Doc!- le saludo al hombre amable que le sonreía, las ropas eran algo desarregladas pero era un buen hombre, un buen hombre en medio de brutos era algo bueno- Hawk esta atrás- le dijo mostrándola habitación.

-bueno yo.. he gracias Loki- dio entrando Bruce despacio moviendo sus manos compulsivamente y quitándose las gafas para ver a su pajarito herido en la cama – Hawk-

-doctor- se levanto rápidamente pero sintiendo el dolor de las heridas…

-shh no te levantes…- le ordeno con suavidad, sintiendo una ira inmensa,. Por las heridas en su cuerpo- traje algo de comer para ti- le dijo sacando grandes pedazos de carne y fruta.-lo necesitas- le sonrió y Clint a pesar de sus dogmas religiosos se permitió sonreírle a un hombre que le cuidaba, a pesar de lo horrible que le hacia hacer.

-gracias- le dijo comiendo con gula y hambre

-vamos no agradezcas.. Clint… es lo minino que podría hacer por ti mi niño- dijo el doc enamorado de un muchacho en pedazos, posiblemente difícil de reconstruir.

**Continuara**

Estoy de regreso, con este loco proyecto que cree en el grupo de Facebook XD espero que les haya gustado,

Matane!


	2. Chapter 2

**ScaryTale of War**

**BY SHINIGAMI**

THOR AND LOKI

Nota los personajes de Avengers, Thor y La mitología nórdica en general no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

[Chapter Two]

A las afueras del burdel sonaban con fuerza los tanques de guerra, y los pasos furiosos de los soldados.

Mientras dentro Clint devoro la comida, Stark no le daba buenos alimentos, él seguía siendo un judío que no merecía ningún tipo piedad, aunque Stark tampoco era tan malo.

Realmente con la situación en la que estaban era factible, se lamio los dedos y el doctor Banner debió mirar al techo para concentrarse en las formas que hacia el moho y no en lanzarse encima como un monstruo sin sentido. Clint era mas alto que el pero en definitiva aun era un muchacho, 20 años no eran nada, para su experiencia.

Aunque escuchar el sonido de la saliva contra los dedos largos y finos hacia que su instinto primario por el chiquillo judío llevara hasta limites insospechados pero realmente no le haría daño, no podría - Mira para ti- dijo trayéndole algunos libros y sacándolos de la maleta, los ojos de Clint se abrieron abrazando los libros como si fueran un tesoro, como él mejor de los tesoros.

-Gracias Gracias muchas gracias- le dijo moviendo sus cabellos castaños claros cuando escucharon un estruendo y salieron, Siempre Banner delante de Clint, vio al rubio general Odinson contra tres militares, y los militares tenían las de perder, uno tenia un brazo fracturado, otro las piernas debido a como gritaba y el tercero estaba recibiendo una paliza monumental, también vieron a Loki quieto, pálido con la camisa rota, agazapado al lado del mostrador.

Oh así que era verdad, el general Odinson, uno de los más prominentes Nazis, especialmente de la Gestapo y por si fuera poco, que odiaba con alma y vida a los Judíos, estaba prendado de la estrella del burdel, un chico hermoso, porque Loki era hermoso, pero manipulador y taimado.

Thor descargaba su furia con aquellos hombres, que se habían atrevido a si quiera ver algo que le pertenecía, pero toda la culpa la tenia Loki, porque se estaba mostrando como un Sibarito, como si el no pagara lo suficiente por su tiempo y su cuerpo.

Se levanto con nueva furia dejando sus cabellos rubios caer fuera de la eterna coleta de cabello y agarro al pelinegro de la mano con fuerza subiéndolo a tropezones, haciéndolo golpearse con fuerza contra las paredes.

-Thor no es lo que piensas- dijo con verdadero miedo el tramposo, que este juego se le haya salido de las manos.

-No, es peor de lo que pienso-. Dijo entre dientes el orgulloso general, empujándolo a su habitación, mientras se escuchaban con fuerza golpes y cosas rompiéndose

-¡Lo va a matar!- grito Clint con miedo- ¡debemos llamar a Stark lo va a matar!- miro con Miedo al doctor que asintió llamando a la puerta donde sabia estaba el ególatra dueño del burdel.

Pero Thor estaba lejos de ser apaciguado, golpeo varias veces el rostro del pelinegro hasta sacarle sangre de sus labios y le lanzo contra la pared, agarrando sus manos sobre su cabeza- debería matarte por traidor- le juro mordiendo su cuello, haciendo gritar a Loki, debido a que la mordida le saco en efecto sangre, luego metió una de sus piernas entre las mas delgadas y se roso contra él- te excitas como una perra solo viendo como los hombres se empalman contigo ¿verdad? Por eso estabas coqueteando con ellos, ¡!por eso sonreías con ellos!- le grito golpeándolo de nuevo en el rostro y pecho, lanzándole al suelo dándole tres patadas en el abdomen seguramente quebrando algo y allí en el suelo arranco sus pantalones con dureza, desgarrándolo.. pero Loki no sintió la punta húmeda y caliente del pene de su cliente habitual en su entrada, no, sintió la punta fría del revolver del nazi.

-¡!No por favor por favor no! Grito Loki al sentir la dureza del acero centrando en su cuerpo como le lastimaba, también como empezaba Thor a moverla como un instrumento Fálico.

-¿porque me enojas Loki?- susurro besando su espalda sin sacar el revolver – ¿porque me enojas? ¿porque no eres un buen niño mi pequeño? ¿porque tienes que mostrarle a todos lo que me pertenece?, mi pequeño niño-

Loki solo sollozaba, aferrando las manos al suelo, no entendía nada, ni una palabra de las musitadas por el demente, le dolía las costillas, pero tenia miedo, un verdadero temor que apretara el gatillo.- Sácala por favor.. seré bueno seré bueno- le juro sintiendo el cañón del arma entrar y salir sin retirarse por completo

-Serás bueno Loki?- le pregunto el rubio despacio sacando el revólver – Júralo mi pequeño que serás un chico bueno- Loki con lagrima lo juro y asintió… con la voz compungida de llantos, Thor lamio el revólver y luego la puso en la boquita de su mentiroso – Podría apretar el gatillo- viendo como salían lagrimas de los ojos esmeraldas o como Stark ahora gritaba a las afueras de la habitación- apretar el gatillo y olvidar que eres mi veneno - le beso las lagrimas – pero no te dejare- le beso sacando el arma y golpeando su cabeza con ella, de tal fuerza que Loki solo cerro sus ojos quedando inconsciente sobre el rubio

Le alzo dejándolo en la cama y abrió la puerta.

-entre las labores de mis clientes no están el sadomasoquismo, menos que golpee a mis chicos General-. Dijo Stark serio- si quieres seguir con Loki, No lo toques- se cruzo de brazos y Odinson sonrió agarrándolo del cuello y estampándolo contra la pared.

-Mira Stark no te atrevas a llevarme la contraria, Loki es mío y me lo llevare..- el empujo contra la pared – No eres nada contra mi-

El pelinegro le miro enojado, y Thor salió rápidamente.

Clint entró y reviso al pobre muchacho encima de la cama, viendo el rostro amoratado e inconsciente, Bruce lo siguió, haciendo un verdadero análisis de la situación de aquel chico de cabellos negros.

-Tiene un par de costillas rotas debemos….- claro que no pudieron hacer mucho, Thor llego con soldados.

-Por orden del führer , Anthony Stark queda arrestado- dijo Thor viendo como los inmensos hombres agarraban a Stark ignorando el hecho de que el otro pelinegro estaba inconsciente, y como Tony se movía con fuerza mirando con enojo al general.

Bruce solo pudo tomar la mano de Clint – el es mío- trabajaba para los nazis, no iba a dejar que se llevaran a Clint a un campo de concentración, mientras veía la cara de pánico del pajarillo herido.

Stark estaba enojado , pero como un maldito enjambre, empezaron a llegar mas y mas soldados, mientras un alto hombre pelirrojo con cara mas de vikingo que Alemán, tomo en sus inmensas manos a Loki cargándolo con suavidad, bajándolo y llevándoselo por orden de Thor. Clint quiso correr pero Bruce lo agarro.

-Vendré pronto, no lloren por mi- dijo en tono fanfarrón Tony, preocupado obviamente por dejar en el sótano a su capi – Doc, por favor alimenta a mi Hámster es algo refunfuñón pero si no se le da su comidita, se pone peor, está en mi habitación.. cuídalo mucho, eso si nada de leche esa se la doy yo- dijo sonriéndole siendo jalado con brusquedad.- y te regalare el pajarito-

-Stark no tiene Hámster-susurro Clint agarrado al doctor Banner aun, y este solo asentía, el si entendió, y no pudo en mitad de todo el acabose, esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, muy pequeña

Loki despertó despacio… sintió sus manos atadas, las movió lentamente y no pudo nada mas que hacerse daño, movió el rostro y vio allí a una mujer junto con Thor- pero que…-

-Mi pequeño tramposo jamás podrás traicionarme de nuevo, de tu hermosa boca jamás saldrán mentiras.. nunca más- le dio Thor acariciando su cabello negro, con suavidad algo demente- Sif- miro ala pelinegra que acepto, el traje era café pegado al cuerpo con la esvástica a un lado, Loki temió, no solo por esta tratado sino por la mirada de odio de la mujer al suave trato de Thor.

-No es verdad… te jure ser bueno- le recordó Loki mirándole, con aquellos ojos esmeraldas, pero pronto vio como el rubio se retiraba y la mujer, aquella bruja traía algo en sus manos, -NO Thor No ¡!- grito – Por favor te juro obediencia seré tu perro fiel… por favor esto no!, Thor por favor te quiero no me hagas eso!- grito desesperado, mentir era mas fácil, necesitaba mentir para salvarse, y por un pequeño momento Thor dudo pero luego negó.

-Hazlo Sif- le ordeno y la mujer sonrió complacida de ver a ese pequeño engendro rogar, a ese ser insignificante, hacer caer a su señor en un círculo vicioso y depravado, movió su mano y comenzó.. el dolor para Loki fue terrible, la aguja se movia sobre el … y el hilo cerraba sus labios dolorosamente, a un lado en la mesita, se podía ver una fina mordaza de hierro, hecha solo para Loki.

Las lágrimas mojaron el rostro de la estrella del burdel, la sangre caía de sus labios ahora sellados, y cuando la mujer termino pasaron un suave paño para limpiar la sangre, luego Thor se acerco a él portando la mordaza y con suavidad se la puso en la mandíbula. Era de metal y cubría su boca y su mandíbula-

Loki solo lloraba en un silencioso dolor, con miles de preguntas en su mente y recordó las palabras de Clint "_el milagro será que no te mate_" en verdad ese era el verdadero milagro, Thor estaba loco, como todos los de la SS, y él se había topado con el más loco de Todos. Sintió un beso en su frente- estarás para siempre conmigo- susurro Thor.

Quiso mirarlo con rabia y odio, quiso expresar en su mirada lo que ya su boca no podía, y lo logro, ya que vio como Thor daba un paso atrás y luego soltaba una sonora bofetada en su rostro, haciendo doler las heridas. –espero que sepas que ahora estas a mi merced- dijo el rubio jalando sus cabellos negros con fuerza.

Los ojos verdes de Loki trataron de mantenerse abiertos para no darle el gusto, podía que hubiera sido comprado como una puta, vendido como una, golpeado y ahora humillado al coser su boca, pero algo renació de él, las cenizas de ser un destruido.

-Sif llévenlo a mis habitaciones y que nadie le ponga una mano encima- ordeno el General Odinson- Voy a hacerle una visita a un amigo en común, Loki- dijo saliendo de allí, mientras la mujer de cabellos negros jaloneaba a Loki con fuerza.

-estaré en primera fila cuando mi general te abra en dos y te despedace, para ver si tu corazón es de él- le siseo la mujer empujándolo a la habitación del general, con rabia, con celos, que aquella basura, tuviera lo que ella jamás podría ni a aspirar.

-oh penseque los de la Gestapo golpeaban mas fuerte- sonrió Tony, cuando otro puño cayó sobre el haciéndolo hincarse, su rostro estaba ensangrentado, sus piernas y brazos atados, habían varias heridas de la tortura que estaban haciendo los Nazis en contra de él. Y eso que no sabia que guardaba al Capi en su sótano. Maldito Odinson.

-No te preocupes Stark… yo empiezo ahora- dijo Thor llegando, quitándose la gabardina y el kepis.

-Oh llego el saco de músculos, con mas cabello que cerebro- dijo sintiendo como lo golpeaban de esto por una puta? Que poca autoestima tiene para no.. cofcof.. no conseguirse una propia sin amenazas, sin torturas y sobre todo sin secuestrar a la puta en cuestión- dijo viendo borroso por la sangre que caía en uno de sus ojos.

-OH no Stark, esa es la versión oficial, por Loki, pero seamos realistas, no solo es por eso, Nuestro führer se entero de tus "juguetes"- le miro – estás haciendo armamento nuclear para los aliados Stark…. Y eso es algo que no podemos permitirnos verdad?.. ahora serás bueno y me dirás que estás haciendo para los aliados-

-oh ..- rio mostrando su dentadura con algo de sangre- me los estoy cogiendo, los chupo con ganas y los monto… eso si en contra de su voluntad, pero se que le gusta, ese es mi plan para los aliados- rio ganándose un puñetazo mucho mas fuerte que los demás, Thor le había golpeado.

-Tan gracioso Stark.. tan Gracioso- dijo Thor-Traigan los electrochoques- ordeno – Voy a divertirme contigo-

Tony solo sonrió mirándole a pesar de las heridas… viendo los electrochoques, unos taser bastante rústicos- pensé que el führer tendría algo más moderno….. – tosió sangre

-si lo tiene, pero contigo.. Esto es más que suficiente- Thor tomo el taser y lo puso en los muslos de Tony que apretó su boca tan fuerte como pudo para no gritar…- Oh un valiente… y yo que pensaba que solo eras una cara bonita y una boca que merece ser fregada con clavos- Otra corriente eléctrica paso desde la planta de sus pies hasta la cabeza, otra más en la pelvis y Tony aun no le daba el gusto de Gritar a Thor.

-esto lo gozare mucho- ordeno que desnudaran a Tony y se hizo detrás de él… con el taser sonando, busco entre sus nalgas y puso el aparato en su entrada, encendiéndolo… esto si hizo que el genio pegara un grito que daño sus cuerdas vocales, que hizo sonreír a sus captores.

Tony cayo desplomado, le temblaba todo el maldito cuerpo, cada una de las células que componían su cuerpo dolían y se agitaba…- Ya decía yo, que no eras un hombre de Hierro Stark- dijo Thor sentándose frente a él- dime lo que quiero saber y el dolor pasara… que estas construyendo para los aliados, que inventaste para los aliados-

-jode…te… - gimio mirándolo con los ojos oscuros pero con reto y el rubio suspiro falsamente.

-se te dan las oportunidades y así nos pagas, puedes entrar a trabajar para la unidad científica de Hittler junto con el doctor Banner.. pero si no lo deseas..- se levanto de nuevo con Taster y negó, dejándolo en el suelo, pidiendo un látigo- Uno…- se escucho el Slash! Del látigo en el aire y cayendo contrala espalda desnuda- aceptaras trabajar para nosotros y cooperaras Anthony Stark?-

-mue…re..te bastar…do Loco- gimió cundo sintió no uno sino dos latigazos.

-Si pero creo que cuando yo muera, tu serás comida de gusanos en el mejor, mucho mejor de los casos- latigandolo de nuevo, haciendo caer sobre el una lluvia de latigazos inclementes.

Y eso que aun tortura no terminaba.

Loki solo fue una excusa y un genio como Tony Stark lo supo de inmediato, ellos iban desde un principio capturarle a él.

Continuara…..

Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que escribieron *-* prometo responder a todas Rwr! Denme tiempito que trabajo! De nuevo gracias ^^ espero que les haya gustado!

Matane!


	3. Chapter 3

**ScaryTale of War**

**BY SHINIGAMI**

THOR AND LOKI

Nota los personajes de Avengers, Thor y La mitología nórdica en general no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

[Chapter Three]

Cuando la lluvia inclemente de los latigazo ceso… Tony hecho su cabeza hacia adelante, los músculos de los brazos estaban agarrotados debido a las cadenas que las sostenían en alto, sus piernas no daban mucho tampoco y su espalda estaba a sangre – Sif- dijo viendo entrar a la cabo, aquella misma que cosió los labios de Loki- tráeme sal- le ordeno y cuando ella lo trajo, con toda la malicia del caso, el rubio la hecho por la espalda de Tony, arrancando un alarido profundo.

Tony pensó definitivamente que moriría de dolor, aun cuando ya no pudiera gritar mas… no estaba preparado para lo que el sádico rubio haría después, escucho el sonido de la bragueta baja y se removió un poco, tan débilmente que paso inadvertido, fue jalado por las caderas, total Thor media cerca del 1.93 y el no alcanzaba al 1.75, y cuando entro en él, hizo un sonido estrangulado de rabia y asco- Steve- susurro vagamente, sintiendo las embestidas animales del rubio nazi, incluso se podía ver las líneas de sangre que caían de su ano, por la brusquedad

Tony no era estrecho, pero se sentía delicioso, a la entrada de su miembro erecto con aquel pequeño pasaje, acostumbrado a la verga de Rogerts, aun así dolía demasiado, debido a que el sádico rubio lo movía como un juguete y mordía su espalda con las ganas de lastimar. Las uñas perfectamente arregladas se clavaban en las caderas del moreno, mientras este solo podía quejarse quedo, tratando de irse de ese lugar.

Su mente era su mayor don, así que estaba imaginando que estaba en su sótano con su capi, que este en todo el sentido de integridad, humanidad y respeto le estaba haciendo el amor, le besaba dulcemente, como todo el capi, epitome de todo lo malditamente bueno en el planeta.

-Steve Steve- susurraba quedito Tony dejando que la sangre llegara a su boca, estaba seguro que se iba a desmayar-

Thor tardo un poco en correrse en su interior, lastimando las heridas internas que había ocasionado las descargas eléctricas del Taser.

-Hablaras?- pregunto benevolente subiéndose la bragueta del pantalón mas como pudo el pelinegro negó varias veces, tal vez lo último de su fuerza al parecer- conste que trate de ser bueno "Tony"- dijo tronando los dedos.

De la puerta del lugar de tortura entraron diez soldados, casi tan altos como Thor, mas no tanto – Disfruten- dijo el rubio señalando a Stark, ninguno de ellos se quito la ropa, pero si bajo la cremallera del pantalón, eran Arios, no iban a ensuciarse mas allá de lo necesario.

Tony gimió de dolor cuando fue soltado y lanzando al suelo… donde de nuevo sintió algo en su interior, uno de los soldados le había penetrado y otro le obligo a levantar la boca, para usar su boca.

Thor y Sif miraban el espectáculo – trata de no desmayarte Tony.. aun te quedan Ocho-.

Anthony Stark, el genio matemático y armamentista no tardo mucho en desmayarse, aun así, los soldados se estaban dando un festín con él.

Thor se levanto mirando a Sif- que el tratamiento se repita las veces que sea necesario hasta que coopere con nosotros, Cabo- la mujer alzo la mano en gesto de despedida militar y asintió, haría lo que fuera necesario por su General, así debiera cortar uno a uno los dedos de los pies de Stark.. se le ocurrían bastantes cosas a decir verdad con Stark, porque el maldito le había dado la puta a su General Odinson-

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-Deberías calmarte- dijo el doctor Banner, luego de soltar a Rogerts este está como una fiera.

-Como voy a calmarme si Stark está con el sádico del Odinson!- dijo enojado, golpeando uno de los planos mecánicos de Tony.

-pensé que estabas secuestrado por Stark y atado en contra de tu voluntad- dijo Banner alzando el prototipo.

Steve lo miro – Si, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, pero de no ser por Stark estaría muerto, me alimento, curo mis heridas, además está a merced de ese rubio sádico, debemos ir por él- dijo agarrando una chaqueta-

-¡estás loco!- aseguro Banner- estas demente seguramente, no puedes entrar a una instalación militar Nazi a salvar a un traidor, de la SS y del régimen Nazi-

-No voy a dejarlo solo- dijo frustrado agarrando sus cabellos – No puedo…. No puedo-

El doctor suspiro – no hay nada que por el momento puedas hacer Capitán Rogerts- le dijo sentándose a su lado -. Salir de acá es una pena de muerte para usted, hasta que podamos ver cómo sacarlo de Berlín-

-¿Usted es Nazi verdad, Ario?- le pregunto moviendo sus manos en un tic nervioso.

-Si lo soy pero no todos creemos en la pureza de la sangre o la necesidad de aniquilar al mundo para ser perfectos, solo soy un científico obligado por la SS a trabajar en sus armas- le dijo cansado – no puedo hacer mucho para rebelarme-

-Ayúdeme- le pidió – usted puede ayudarme a recuperar a Stark de ese lugar…. Déjeme entrar como infiltrado y luego que sea lo que dios quiera-

Banner le miro asustado pero luego cambio su mirada a una más decidida como si dentro de él habitaran dos personalidades diferentes – Lo hago pero debe jurarme que saldremos de Berlín, Usted, Tony, Clint y yo y si lo atrapan jamás dirá que me conoce-

-Soy un hombre de palabra.. el Capitán América como me dice Stark…- le juro con una tonta sonrisa honesta.

Bruce lo pensó aun así asintió.

-Sacaremos a Stark y nos largaremos de Berlín, necesitamos asilo por parte de los aliados, Rogerts, te ayudare a comunicarte con tu base, y nos sacaras de aquí- le miro – pero con paciencia, no podemos ir ya contra la SS- se levanto desarrugando sus pantalones- Le diré a Clint que baje y te de dé comer, pero a la primera que lo trates mal te destrozo- le aseguro cambiando de nuevo de personalidad.

Rogerts asintió, al parecer el único hetero era él. ¿hetero? Se pregunto viendo salir al buen doctor, el Steve Rogerts era Heterosexual, después de haber sido montado por Anthony Stark, después de que su falo erecto babeaba por el culo dispuesto de aquel hombre, después que se supone no debería sentir una erección por un hombre como él, y no es que Stark empleara en demasía esa boca de dioses o esa lengua, o cuando la pasaba sensualmente por sus testículos chupándolos y mordiéndolos, metiéndolos a su boca de uno en uno.

Mierda! Ya tenía una erección con solo recordarlo.

Después de todo no era tan heterosexual como pensaba, pero tampoco era homosexual, nunca! A él no le atraían los chicos, solo Tony Stark, entonces era Tonysexual nada más.

El doctor salió del sotano y vio el rostro compungido de Clint- Todo saldrá bien- dijo tomando lentamente su mano- Todo estará bien y cuando Stark este libre nos iremos de Berlin a Estados Unidos-

-¿Irnos?- pregunto Clint algo temeroso- pero …. – le miro y tomo las manos de el doctor con suavidad – Stark, Tony me compro para servir de….- bajo a cabeza avergonzado – de "eso" pero él también le mandaba dinero a Tasha…-

-¿Tasha?- pregunto

-Si, Tasha mi…..- suspiro – prometida, él le enviaba dinero a Polonia-

Bruce se quedo quieto y callado su pajarito, su pajarito iba a regresar con esa mujer, lo sabia al ver sus inocentes ojos expresando tanto y sonrió suavecito, era un cambio de planes, sus ojos se encrudecieron mas su sonrisa quedo, la parte buena del buen doctor grito dentro de su mente, la parte buena, pero la parte fría y extremadamente calculadora "Hulk" como él le llamaba tomo el control – ¿quieres regresar con ella?-

-yo.. yo…- sentía tantas cosas por ese amable hombre… pero Tasha era su prometida – Yo quiero ir a Polonia- Bruce sonrió y asintió, sabiendo que Su pajarito jamás llegaría a Polonia, primero le cortaba las alas

-Está bien buscaremos la forma en la que te reúnas con ella…- le dijo acariciando con suavidad el cabello del chico – ahora, deberás darle de comer al prisionero de Stark es nuestro boleto de salida-

-Gracias Doctor- dijo con una suave y tierna sonrisa sin saber que pasaba por la cabeza del doctor- por cierto ella se llama Natasha, Natasha Romanoff-

Banner salió de aquel burdel clausurado y se subió a un auto de la SS colocándose el Kepis negro en su cabeza, llegando la zona de "interrogación" , allí todos lo saludaban con el saludo militar y el típico "Heir Hitler" y pidió ver a el General Odinson.

Entro a una de las habitaciones de donde salía el rubio solo con el pantalón del uniforme, con el cabello húmedo y mostrando su cuerpo excelentemente formando

-Doctor Banner- le miro alzando una ceja y vio sus ojos y sonrió – Hulk- dijo aun más contento al parecer- que sucedió?

-quiero un favor.. y en cambio te hare otro, te daré el secretito sucio de Stark- se miro las uñas Banner – claro que favor por Favor-

-que deseas?.- pregunto sirviendo dos whiskeys y ofreciéndole uno al "buen" doctor

-Averigua quien es Natasha… Natasha Romanoff y tráela… quiero matarla con mis propias manos… y el Judío, Barton será mío, nadie podrá tocarlo, así como quiero que Stark me de la lista de los que se acostaron con él… los matare a todos-

El rubio rio – dalo por echo Hulk, dalo por echo… ahora… cuál es el secretito sucio de Stark.. Porque esta de puta del regimiento y no ha dicho nada-

-está enamorado de un buen americano que tiene escondido en el sótano…- dijo Banner y vio como la sonrisa de Thor aumento.

-Un americano?- pregunto y viendo como Banner asentía sonrió – será divertido quebrar a Stark… Más si traemos a su americanito aquí- dijo dándole la mano al doctor en señal de pacto- No se preocupe mandare a traer a Romanoff y podrá hacer lo que quiera con ella- viendo el brillo asesino en los ojos del doctor.

Pocos sabían de las dos personalidades de Banner, y aunque Bruce fuera un dolor de cabeza para el Fhurer, Hulk era un maldito genio malvado-ahora si me disculpa- dijo despidiéndose de Banner que sonrió.

El buen doctor, que había adquirido una doble personalidad, debido a los traumas de su infancia, al dolor de haber sufrido pérdidas, Bruce era bueno, aun creía en la humanidad, Hulk por el contrario solo quería vengarse, que lo suyo nadie lo tocara y lamentablemente, para Barton, No solo de él se enamoro El buen doctor sino el sádico Hulk.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El rubio entro a su habitación, donde estaba el motivo personal de su locura, su hermoso Loki atado a la cama, con la mordaza y con signos de haber sido cogido en las últimas horas, debido a sus piernas abiertas y el semen en abundante saliendo de su entrada – Mi hermoso Loki… mira como me invitas- sonrió abriendo sus piernas de nuevo y Loki gimió de dolor, por mucha rabia que le tuviera llevaba con las piernas abiertas demasiado tiempo- Oh no, no gimas de placer, mira que tengo que ir a trabajar niño malo y contigo pidiéndome sexo a cada rato, es difícil cumplir mis deberes-

Loki rodo los ojos cansinamente… estaba demasiado agotado para refutar aun así, cuando sintió los besos y a pesar del asco que sentía gimió placer, lo había meditado mucho, quejarse no lo iba a sacar de allí y necesitaba vivir a costa de todo, suavizo su mirada, ante la de Thor y este sintió que se desbocaba su corazón, los labios podían mentir pero los ojos, `para Thor, eran el espejo del alma, sin saber que Loki era un superviviente ante todo.

Con suavidad desamarro las manos amoratadas del pelinegro y Loki en su cansancio llevo aquellas manos prodigiosas al miembro de Thor… por encima de la ropa.. Moviendo su cabeza mansamente a su pecho – estas cansado verdad?- pregunto dulcemente el rubio- está bien… lo siento fui.. Demasiado brusco mi pequeño Loki- le juro besando sus sienes- te ayudare a bañarme.. y comerás con…. – recordó que a Loki lo alimentaba por intravenosa- bueno no importa tomaremos algo… pondré una pajita en tu boca- le beso la frente ayudándolo a levantar para que fuera asearse- mira que pronto tendrás compañía… claro es un estúpido judío pero Hulk lo traerá- al ver la mirada significativa de Loki, le explico – el doctor Banner sufre de doble personalidad y al parecer la personalidad violenta y sádica de Hulk también se enamoro de su judío, ya verás que están bien los dos aquí, podrás divertirte con el chico de Hulk-

Loki abrió sus ojos, pero se calmo inmediatamente, Thor no debía ver nada medianamente amenazante, así que solo asintió, dejándose bañar y mimar, pensaba donde demonios estaría el idiota de Stark, y porque demonios Clint de una manera y otra, solo atraía sádicos.

Ahora solo pensaba que Baton y él debían huir de allí, como diera lugar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tony abrió los ojos, estaba desecho, tenía el cuerpo de mordidas, latigazos, arañazos y mordidas violentas a su cuerpo, como pudo se sentó en la oscura celda y sintió caer el semen de alguno de los bastardos.- Malditos- dijo sentándose con dolor agarrando la triste cobija que tenia roída- pagaras por esto Thor…- se limpio el rostro, joder que necesitaba un maldito baño, para quitarse la inmundicia de su piel, de los rastros de tortura y solo pudo meditar un poco – Mi capitán, creo que después de esto, por fin serás libre, ya no puedo tenerte Capi- susurro, cerrando los ojos, después de todo aun en su deseo egoísta, se había enamorado de su rubio prisionero.

Continuara….

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Nta de Luna: Gomen por la demora, pero las chicas del foro han sabido que he estado enferma y con mas trabajo que una maldita esclava T_T, tengo una semana libre enoctubre espero escribir mucho XD… nos leemos!

Matta ne!

No me había dado cuenta queno tenia los espacios en Fanfiction, ya lo arregle XD


	4. Chapter 4

ScaryTale of War

BY SHINIGAMI

THOR AND LOKI

Nota los personajes de Avengers, Thor y La mitología nórdica en general no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

[Chapter Four]

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

Tony abrió los ojos, estaba desecho, tenía el cuerpo de mordidas, latigazos, arañazos y mordidas violentas a su cuerpo, como pudo se sentó en la oscura celda y sintió caer el semen de alguno de los bastardos.- Malditos- dijo sentándose con dolor agarrando la triste cobija que tenía roída- pagaras por esto Thor…- se limpió el rostro, joder que necesitaba un maldito baño, para quitarse la inmundicia de su piel, de los rastros de tortura y solo pudo meditar un poco – Mi capitán, creo que después de esto, por fin serás libre, ya no puedo tenerte Capi- susurro, cerrando los ojos, después de todo aun en su deseo egoísta, se había enamorado de su rubio prisionero.

Los soldados entraron a granel, con fuerza arrolladora al establecimiento de Stark, en sus brazos la insignia de la SS se podía ver, roja sangre como la sangre en las calles.

Todos los putos y putas del local fueron agarrados y sacados a la calle sin ninguna consideración, si se quejaban los soldados tenían la obligación de golpearlos con fuerza para sosegar las quejas.

Los hombres y las mujeres conducidos a la calle miraban con miedo, como lo que alguna vez fue su hogar por distintas circunstancias estaba siendo destrozado.

Clint no podía evitarlo, se mordía los labios nerviosamente, mientras sus manos se movían casi repetitivamente y entre los soldados no podía ver al buen doctor, tenía miedo, él era el único judío y los judíos eran enviados a los campos, esos de los cuales jamás regresaban.

Se corría el rumor que eran puestos a trabajar hasta la extremaunción, a los ancianos y a los niños, debido a su poca calidad laboral los enviaban a la cámara de gases o los usaban para los locos experimentos científicos del Führer.

Tenía miedo, tenía pánico, y se sentía completamente solo, no estaba Loki, no estaba Stark aunque lo haya traído a las malas a la prostitución, no estaba el buen doctor y no sabía qué hacer. Seguramente si corría, había orden de disparar.

Fue cuando lo vio, al inmenso general que se había llevado a Loki y trato de hacerse más pequeño, para no ser visto.

Thor sonrió había ya visto por el rabillo del ojo al pajarito de Banner pero no iba a tocarlo, no podía hacerlo, tener a Hulk de su lado era mucho más gratificante que matar a un estúpido e ignorante judío.

Entro viendo los destrozos que habían causado sus hombres y se dirigió al sótano secreto de Stark, ¡oh Tony! ¡Tony! La sorpresa que se llevaría.

Abrió la compuerta y sacó su arma, total según los datos de Banner, el soldadito era fuerte y alto, nada que un buen balazo no calmara.

Thor sintió que le agarraban en la oscuridad y daban un potente golpe, si, en definitiva era el soldadito dispuesto a luchar por su país.

-así que aquí tenemos al dichoso soldadito de plomo- replico Thor limpiándose la boca, viendo caer su sangre, su sangre. Hace años nadie le había hecho un daño similar y solo fue un puñetazo.

El rubio gruño y Thor no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír dementemente, dejo su arma a un lado y se lanzó como un gladiador contra el soldado de plomo de Stark.

Steve pensó que el nazi iba a matarle pero en vez de eso al parecer, quería una pelea justa, así que con gusto se la daría, sintió el peso de la barrida sobre su cuerpo, y ambos rodaron sobre el piso del laboratorio secreto de Stark.

Thor descargo su mano como si se tratara de un martillo sobre el rostro de Steve, mientras este golpeaba las costillas como si se las quisiera destrozar y tal vez, así fuera.

Dos golpes más por parte de ambos haciendo que los cuerpos se separaran para poder levantarse.

Miraban al rival como si hace tiempo a sus cuerpos no les hubieran dado la acción que ameritaba, como si ese fuera el rival a la justa medida.

De nuevo los golpes.

El soldado americano tenía la ceja partida, su labio sangraba abundantemente, el pómulo derecho ya violeta por la fuerza del impacto del puño de Thor, también estaba arrastrando su pierna derecha y su brazo izquierdo seguramente partido.

Thor no estaba en mejores condiciones, escupía sangre y tenía varios hematomas en el rostro, con un brazo se sujetaba el abdomen y también su pierna derecha tenía problemas.

-Fuerte... soldadito- dijo Thor arrastrando sus palabras con orgullo y silbó, cuando lo hizo bajaron ocho soldados de la SS apuntando con sus armas a Rogerts- pero nosotros no perdemos… llévenselo, pero cúrenlo que luego debe visitar a cierto geniecito- dijo tosiendo un poco y saliendo.

-¡cobarde! – Reto el capitán a Thor – ¡no pudiste conmigo, como varones y traes a los gorilas a hacer el trabajo sucio!-

Thor ni siquiera se giró, no valía la pena, con algo de dificultad saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió sin dejar que nadie le ayudara, ni siquiera Sif que quería correr a socorrerlo.

-para eso están los gorilas, soldadito, para eso están, yo jamás pierdo- miro al cielo de Berlín, oscuro, con ganas de llover, el olor a metralla en el ambiente y el sonido incesante de disparos y gritos – Yo jamás pierdo-

Camino cojeando hasta el Mercedes-Benz 770 K negro, regalo del mismo Hitler, por su excelente desempeño al frente de la SS.

-Sif, avísale a Banner que atrapamos a su pajarito y atiende bien al soldadito de plomo... Deseo un reencuentro de bombos y platillos con nuestra puta personal- cerro la puerta sin dejar a la mujer subir y dejo que el chofer lo llevara de vuelta a la base

Cuanto deseaba poder ver a Loki.

Tony se despertó con fiebre, estaba en una esquina húmeda de aquella celda, solo tenía una camiseta desgarrada y nada más.

En sus piernas y su trasero podía verse el semen seco, se movía con dificultad y realmente estaba roto.

Pensó tal vez en todo el daño que alguna vez les había causado a sus muchachos al llevarlos allí contra su voluntad, como el pajarito. Algunos como Loki lo hacían por amor al arte o al dinero, pero Clint no tenía la culpa, Clint solo había ido obligado.

Se sintió por primera vez en su vida como una basura, no porque lo cogieran de puta de esos bastardos malnacidos, no, no por eso, sino que ahora sabía que sentían sus muchachos, aquellos que el debió cuidar más que a su ego.

Pronto vio la luz de la pequeña lámpara del techo prenderse y ser jaloneado por dos soldados, y ser metido a las duchas donde con agua de chorro a presión fría lavaron su cuerpo, claro no sin antes manosearlo como bien se podía.

Fue trasladado sin ningún tacto a otra habitación donde le dejaron ropa de prisionero encima del catre y le fue lanzado un pedazo de pan mohoso al suelo – Trágatelo perra- ordeno uno de ellos y se acercó al genio agarrando su cabello negro obligando a abrir la boca y que comiera lo que el general tan amablemente le había otorgado.

Tony sintió vomitar al sentir como le atragantaban aquel pedazo de comida y más al sentir los dedos de aquellos soldados metiéndolo hasta su tráquea.

-la perra quiere leche con el pan- dijo el hombre bajando su bragueta y obligando al genio a metérselo a la boca y tragar el pan, Tony no tuvo más opciones que tragar para no ahogarse y sus brazos fueron retenidos por el otro soldado de forma dolorosa hacia atrás, para que pudieron tener mayor movilidad. El pene del soldado entraba y salía con fuerza de la boca de Anthony hasta que este sintió el sabor amargo del semen y lo empujaron contra el camastro- ya podemos decirle al general que comiste perra, lechecita caliente con pan- se burlaron de Tony saliendo de allí, dejándolo otra vez en la oscuridad.

Tony agarro su vientre y fue a una esquina a vomitar, a devolver todo de su estómago, aunque no podía negar que al menos le había matado un poco el hambre.

-hasta donde he llegado- susurro agarrándose el estómago- No puedo resistir mucho- le dijo a la nada.

Loki miraba a las fueras de su prisión con aprensión, estar allí era un continuo debatir de sus nervios, era todo prisas, autos de guerra, soldados, munciones y estallidos.

Podia escuchar los gritos y los llantos de aquellos prisioneros y sabia que aun no estaba lo mas cruel, pasaba la mano por sus cabellos oscuros y obviaba pasarla por sus labios sellados. Ya podía levantarse, sabia que perfectamente podía tmar un escalpelo y quitarse los hilos de su boca, pero temia, si temia que Thor volviera a dar la orden de coser sus labios.

Escucho la puerta y vio como entraba un mal herido Thor, se acerco a él y solo recibió un abrazo en respuesta. Eso no se lo esperaba realmente, esperaba un jalon a la cama y una segura violación, bueno violación no era porque él se dejaba pero si algo sexual. No precisamente que Thor le abrazara.

Thor aspiro el aroma de Loki, despacio, con su mano menos lastimada acaricio la estrecha cintura para ser un chico- eres especial Loki- le aseguro acercándose a su boca sellada y le beso suavemente – eres mío y eres especial- le aseguro moviéndose y cayendo encima de Loki parcialmente desmayado, en la cama.

El de ojos verdes tenía una expresión indescifrable. No sabía qué hacer, menos al sentir el peso de Thor encima de su cuerpo y por mucho que trato de quitárselo de encima no pudo, así que suspiro resignado y paso una de sus largas manos por el cabello rubio largo.

Thor era así como un bruto vikingo enfundado en ropas de militar, con el poder y la soberbia para hacer su voluntad, y con pocos aliados que le hicieran reconocer sus errores, hasta él solo hacia la voluntad del rubio, pero de pronto, quien sabe, en el fondo, el rubio sádico no fuera tan malo, de pronto el tuviera un poco el poder para cambiar eso y así ganar su libertad.

"_Thor"_ fue lo único que pensó el pelinegro secuestrado, que de repente estaba sufriendo claros síntomas de síndrome de Estocolmo.

_Continuara_

Lamento mucho la tardanza.. pero el mundo real me cae como una tonelada de ladrillos, espero que no haya sido muy soso :P y perdónenme pero si hare sufrir más a Tony que a Loki JOJOJO, en el fondo Thor está obsesionado con Loki puede desquitarse con Tony ajajajaja.

Este fic es dedicado a todas las niñas que me han tenido una paciencia inmensa y a Maby Rios de Postre de Natas :P ella es una de las más acosadoras jaja no mentiritas Matane!


	5. Chapter 5

ScaryTale of War

BY SHINIGAMI

THOR AND LOKI

Nota los personajes de Avengers, Thor y La mitología nórdica en general no me pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

[Chapter Four]

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos. Y tratare de mejorar. Recuerda es marca Shinigami, habrá violencia, Gore y demás, favor no entres si no os gusta la temática.

Atentamente Shinigami

Clint movía sus manos nervioso, estaba en una pequeña habitación que no podría tener más de un metro por metro y medio, estaba sufriendo claustrofobia y seguramente sería enviado a los campos de concentración.

Miro su brazo derecho con el número tatuado con fuerza cobarde por aquellos que se creían una raza Aria.

Se sentó en una esquina de aquel horroroso y cerrado lugar, cuando escucho como la puerta se abría con un sonido metálico horrible que le taladro el tímpano y una sombra, una figura.

Cerro sus ojos esperando un golpe o un insulto y solo recibió una suave caricia – Lo lamento pequeñín, pero todo fue descubierto, una de las muchachas vendió a Stark- susurro ayudándolo y sintió como se aferraba con fuerza a él.

-¿doctor Banner?- pregunto Clint alzando su cabeza viendo con aquellos ojos azules los oscuros del doctor y este asintió.

-pude conseguir una prórroga, trabajaras para mí- susurro saliendo de allí, con Clint en su regazo, ya que el pajarito no quería ni ver por dónde iban, por ende no vio la sonrisa socarrona del "buen doctor", ni la posesión de su mano izquierda sobre la fina cintura del otro, que a pesar de que fueran de la misma estatura se veía notablemente más pequeño que antes, mas al estar rodeado de enemigos.

Lo llevo a la habitación que le era otorgada por el Führer, hermosa grande llena de planos y trabajos, lo soltó con suavidad y se quitó el kepis – aquí estarás a salvo Clint- le aseguro y luego escucho pequeños sollozos - ¿Por qué lloras pequeño?-

-por todo- dijo finalmente - ¿Por qué nuestra raza debe ser arrasada? ¿Por qué se creen mejor que nosotros? ¿Qué mal hicimos?- dijo sin parar de llorar – Yo odie a Stark por lo desgraciado que era, pero hasta ahora lo supe, a su ego maniaca manera, Stark nos estaba salvando, de los campos de la muerte allá afuera, nos salvaba de perecer como perros en las esquinas sin que nadie nos diera una digna sepultura, Stark nos palio el hambre y nos dio un techo, si bien yo era el único judío, habían polacos e incluso rumanos-

Bruce se sentó a su lado – Stark a su manera si hizo mucho por ustedes, pero no fue arrestado por eso, fue arrestado por traición, seguramente están interrogándolo pero su ejecución será muy pronto, Stark fue capaz de traicionar a Hitler y sus ideales, por muy locos y deschavetados que estos sean, no todos los alemanes estamos a favor de sus locuras, Clint, pero si no las cumplimos seguramente moriremos, y esta querido pajarito es la ley del superviviente. Yo no quiero morir, quiero poder salir de esta guerra y si debo ayudar al Führer para hacerlo pues lo hare, aun cuando deba vivir con miedo el resto de mi vida, las guerras no son eternas y tanto poder siempre finaliza en caída- le dijo con suavidad y limpio las lágrimas incesantes de su pequeño pajarito.

Con cuidado se fue acercando a sus labios y con suavidad sin asustarlo lo beso.

Fue un beso casto pero que con el trascurso de los segundos, se volvió necesitado, se volvió urgente, los brazos de Clint rodearon el cuello del doctor, en un acto desesperado de no perder quien tanta protección le daba, y de Bruce, Tanto él como Hulk en no perder a su desdichado amor.

Lentamente ambos cuerpos cayeron a la cama y pronto las ropas cayeron, el uniforme de la SS y los harapos marcados de judío, pronto los cuerpos se estaban fundiendo, las piernas lampiñas contrastaban con los vellos que adornaban a Bruce.

En el roce de ambos cuerpos se mostraba quien era el adulto y quien el niño debido a que casi todo el cuerpo de Clint era lampiño y muy pocos vellos cubrían su intimidad cosa diferente en Banner, que se daba un festín con el cuerpo entregado del jovencito que sin darse cuenta amarraba aún más el amor que le tenía el doctor.

La boca de bruce llego a la masculinidad de Clint y la admiro unos segundos antes de llevársela a la boca con una gula propia de su deseo, haciendo que el cuerpo ajeno que se mostraba con delicia ante él se abriera y gimiera como poseído, olvidando sus trabas morales y religiosas.

Clint se mostraba ansioso y jalaba los cabellos negros en bucles de su malsano doctor, pero tenía miedo, miedo de estar solo en medio de esa inmensa guerra que lo sobrepasaba a él; siendo una hormiga en medio de un arma todo de rabias, venganzas, ultrajes, dolor y poderío. No quería perder al doctor y esta era la única manera que sabía de sentirse acompañado, algunas veces, además el doctor siempre había sido bueno con él.

Sintió un dedo preparar su ano, despacio y la curva que le dieron en esos grandes dedos lo hicieron estremecer, le gustaba como rosaban las yemas de los dedos aquella pequeña bola en su interior y gimió mas ruidosamente, cosa que enaltecía el orgullo de Banner y porque no decirlo también su pene erecto que se moría por entrar en Clint.

-¿estás listo?- pregunto Banner con la voz cargada de deseo, de ganas de partirlo en dos y de marcarlo como se marca al ganado pero también en el fondo con el amor que le tenía su parte buena y sincera.

Clint vio esas lagunas eternas del doctor y asintió, subiendo sus piernas a las caderas ajenas, dejando su ano dispuesto a ser ultrajado y usado a la convencía del buen doctor, que se diera un festín con su cuerpo pero que no lo dejara.

Bruce entendió el silencioso mensaje y con cuidado le penetro, y era la gloria eterna que hablaba su Führer, el interior de Clint era la cosa más parecida al paraíso, y le beso para no dejarlo ni acostumbrar y entrar y salir con fuerza de aquel cuerpo entregado.

La fricción era estupenda, su pene entrando en aquel lugar provocaba leves soniditos excitantes más los muelles de la cama que sonaban a la medida de la fricción de ambos cuerpos y para terminar la deliciosa y sexual sinfonía, los sonidos deliciosos de Clint en su oído, que inundaban la habitación debido al eco, era todo un concierto.

Los sonidos, el sudor, el olor a sexo y la fricción, después de eso no había un paraíso comparable.

Thor se levantó desubicado y vio a su lado la pequeña figura de Loki, bueno pequeña en comparación suya nada más, porque Loki bien media el 1.87 de estatura, pero su cuerpo era delgado y aquel cuerpo iba adelgazando un poco más debido a la poca comida que recibía gracias a que le coció sus labios.

El toco despacio, había sido un hijo de puta que en la rabia y el dolor quería cegar todo rastro de Loki, de que no hablara con mentiras que inundaran sus sentidos.

Se levantó levemente y sacó una navaja de su mesita, se la había dejado a Loki para a ver que hacía con ella, pero en los días allí jamás la utilizo, con suavidad la tomo y la beso, y despacio empezó a acercarla a la boca que él había mandado a sellar.

Con cuidado y para no despertar a su tormentosa obsesión, le fue quitando los puntos de la sutura dejando libre los hermosos labios delgados, hasta por fin soltar toda la hilera de puntos que cerraban la boca, lo vio girarse un poco aun dormido y pasar la lengua sobre aquellos labios amoratados.

Loki no era guapo en el sentido de la palabra más estricto, no era como las hermosas mujeres que ofrecía el Reich, no era algo, la nariz era un poco grande mas no sería Loki sin esa nariz, su piel era blanca y esos ojos verdes… que le hacían delirar, el cabello ahora largo y más desprolijo lo colocaban en un aire entre vagabundo y sexy nada que ver con la imagen que vendía en el burdel.

Le beso con cuidado y suspiro - ¿Qué me estás haciendo Loki?- susurro para levantarse y salir de allí, para ir de visita con cierto soldadito y su putita favorita.

Cuando se cerró la puerta Loki abrió los ojos y paso una mano por sus labios ya libres de los puntos – Ni yo lo se Thor, Ni yo lo es y no sé si valga la pena averiguarlo- susurro, mostrando que no estuvo tan dormido como aparentaba, no por nada era un genio para el engaño.

Thor entro a la sala de interrogatorios donde el capitán estaba atado, en una especie de silla y completamente lavado en agua- ¿no le gustan mis recibimientos soldadito de plomo?

-eres un cobarde- le gruño – no eres más que una insignia, sin eso no eres nada más, ¿Qué eres?- le gruño cuando el mecanismo de la silla lo hizo sumergirse en una gran pileta de agua por algunos segundos.

-el que tiene en la mano el dispositivo con el cual te estoy torturando y puede matarte por ahogamiento- le dijo viéndolo escupir agua – aun no entiendo como Stark fue capaz de salvarte-. Le miro – claro con lo puta que es seguramente le dabas bien rico –

Soltó el agua de su estómago y lo miro con ira contenida – Jamás digas de nuevo que Tony es una puta, maldito bárbaro…- de nuevo Thor movió el botón y el capitán fue girado hasta la pileta tragando esta vez un poco más de agua.

-tsk tsk tsk no muy inteligente- le dijo el rubio sentándose, ya que la pierna le estaba matando luego de la paliza retribuida del capitán – a ver si esto te baja tus humitos americano-

Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y vio entrar a Tony demasiado sin vida... la fiebre lo estaba agotando, tanto que venía a rastras jalado por los soldados.

-Y llega mi puta favorita- sonrió al ver como Tony caía al suelo.

-¡TONY!- grito con apuro el rubio viendo demasiado demacrado a Tony casi acabado y con los ojos marrones hundidos de dolor.

Continuara….

: P soy mala lo se xd


End file.
